Sapphire Blue Ocean (KyuSung)
by CloudSparkyuLove
Summary: Cho Kyuhyun dan Kim Yesung adalah dua orang yang tak pernah akur di bumi bagai kucing dengan tikus namun bisakah mereka akur ketika di dunia asing bagi mereka? Haruskan mereka berdamai dan berhasil menaklukan black ocean yang menghantui kerajaan Super Junior?/ Yaoi/ KyuSung/ Fantasy/ Aneh -mungkin- / Baca berarti Reveiw. Gomawo #Bow


"Sapphire Blue Ocean"

(KyuSung)

By: CloudSparkyuLove

Pair: KyuSung

Other Cast: Kim Kangin, Kim Leeteuk, Kim Ryeowook, Kim Heechul

Bertambah seiring bertambahnya Chapter

Rate: T

Summary: Cho Kyuhyun dan Kim Yesung adalah dua orang yang tak pernah akur di bumi bagai kucing dengan tikus namun bisakah mereka akur ketika di dunia asing bagi mereka? Haruskan mereka berdamai dan berhasil menaklukan black ocean yang menghantui kerajaan Super Junior?/ Yaoi/ Fantasi

Note: Annyeong~~ Hah, mianhae jika saya buat utang yang baru ne. Ini ff fantasi pertama saya, jadi maklumi saja jika pada akhirnya ini sangat aneh dan tidak menarik. Dan jika boleh jujur, saya menemukan ide cerita setelah saya menonton serial anak Upin Ipin. Kkkkkk~~~~~

Seperti biasa jika respon menarik maka saya akan melanjutkan ff ini.

.

KyuSung Fanfiction © 2014

.

Prolog

.

_Chagaun neoui geu han madiga nauin maeume dahge dwaess~ (Coagulation)_

Pyar~

"Argggg~" "Argggg~" Teriakan histeris membuatnya berhenti bernyanyi, dan tiba-tiba airmatanya jatuh tanpa bisa dia tahan. Cukup sudah baginya mempertahankan ini semua, lelah? Tentu saja.

"Mianhae ELF, mianhae."

Prok Prok Prok, tiga tepukan dari pangeran Chan menggema dikeheningan.

"Pangeran Kim Ryeowook, kau masih berani bernyanyi di panggung ini? Hahahhahahhaha." Suara tawanya begitu menggema membuat para ELF menunduk merasa kalah.

"Aku tidak akan menyerah pangeran Chan, lihat saja nanti." Ryeowook pangeran yang tadi tiba-tiba menghentikan nyanyiannya bahkan ketika baru saja dimulai. Kekuatan suaranya tidak mampu menghalangi black ocean yang dibawa oleh pangeran Chan membuat lightstick Sapphire Blue yang dibawa ELF dari kerajaan Super Junior menjadi pecah.

"Kau itu bodoh atau apa? Sudah kukatakan suaramu yang seorang diri tidak akan bisa mengalahkan Black Ocean milikku."

-Klik-

Sang raja mematikan layar besar yang tadi dilihatnya, sudah cukup melihat airmata anaknya yang harus mengalami kekalahan ke lima nya dari black ocean. Kerajaan Super Junior seolah mendapat kutukan setelah kematian tabib oh.

"Raja, aku tak sanggup lagi melihat pangeran diperlakukan seperti ini. Kumohon lakukan sesuatu?" Ratu Kim Leeteuk memeluk sang Raja –Kim Kangin- meminta belas kasih untuk sang anak.

"Ratuku, aku sudah berusaha mencari seseorang yang mampu membantu anak kita tapi-"

"Raja boleh saya masuk?" Suara diluar ruangan membuat sang raja menghentikan ucapannya.

"Masuklah!"

Cklek-

"Apa kau mendapatkan sesuatu panglima Heechul?" Sang Raja Kim Kangin menuruni tangga demi bertemu dengan Heechul sang panglima kepercayaannya.

"Ne, ada dua orang mahluk dibumi yang memiliki suara emas yang sangat serasi jika digabungkan dengan suara pangeran Kim Ryeowook."

"Siapa dia Heechul-ah?" Sang Ratu begitu bersemangat mendengar berita ini, penantiannya selama ini akan berakhir.

"Dia-

.

~Sapphire Blue Ocean~

.

"Yak! Cho Kyuhyun berhentilah mencari masalah denganku." Yesung yang sedang asyik bernyanyi diruang vocal yang ada disekolah mereka harus terganggu dengan kehadiran Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba muncul dan dengan seenaknya mencabut kabel yang menghubungkan semua rangkaian listrik ruangan itu hingga microphone yang dipegang Yesung tak mengeluarkan suara juga musik yang berhenti.

"Aku kesini hanya untuk mencharger PSPku saja. Tadi aku lupa mencharsnya dirumah." Dengan santainya Kyuhyun duduk bersilah sambil memainkan kembali PSPnya yang tadi sempat mati.

"MWO?" Yesung yang marah langsung meletakkan micnya sembarangan dan menghampiri Kyuhyun dan

Pletak~

"Yak!" Kyuhyun berdiri dari duduknya.

YOU LOSE

"Kau membuatku kalah Kim Yesung!" Kyuhyun menatap Yesung tajam begitu juga sebaliknya.

"Apa?" Yesung sebenarnya mulai merasa takut dengan tatapan mematikan Kyuhyun tapi jika dipikir lagi siapa yang salah disini?

"Kau mengganggu acara bernyanyiku, Kau pi-"

"Suaramu itu tidak ada apa-apanya jadi buat apa kau bernyanyi?"

"Mwo? Kau dengar baik-baik tuan Cho, A-"

Tetttt Tettt Tetttt~

"Kau dengar suara itu? Tanda bel masuk, jadi maaf saja aku tak bisa mendengar suaramu." Dengan santai Kyuhyun mencabut chargernya dan meninggalkan Yesung yang masih terpaku ditempatnya.

-Klik-

"Apa kau tidak salah panglima Heechul?" Sang raja tiba-tiba meragukan apa yang dikatakan Heechul, bagaimana bisa mereka berdua bekerja sama jika di bumi –dunianya- mereka tidak akur.

"Benar kata raja, lebih baik kita minta bantuan kerajaan f(x) saja. Ada Putri Luna yang akan membantu."

"Jika Raja dan Ratu mendengarkan suara mereka, maka kalian akan sependapat dengan saya."

"Kau yakin?"

"Ne, beri saya perintah untuk membawa mereka ke sini. Ke kerajaan Super Junior."

"Baiklah! Aku percayakan tugas ini padamu panglima Heechul."

"Tugasmu adalah perintah, saya permisi Raja." Heechul pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

.

~Sapphire Blue Ocean~

.

Baru saja mereka masuk kedalam kelas karena pelajaran dimulai.

"Ahhh~ Kenapa aku tiba-tiba mengantuk?" Yesung bergumam lirih sebelum menyandarkan kepalanya di atas meja tempat ia duduk. Sejak beberapa menit yang lalu, Jung songsaengnim hanya bercerita tak jelas hingga membuat Yesung bosan dan mengatuk. Hingga akhirnya benar-benar tertidur.

Kyuhyun yang dari tadi memperhatikan penjelasan songsaengnim tanpa sengaja menoleh kesamping kanannya dan melihat Yesung.

"Dasar malas! Pantas saja kau begitu bo- Ahhhh~" Kyuhyun menghentikan ocehannya kemudian tiba-tiba juga merasa mengantuk. Sadar atau tidak diapun ikut menyandarkan dirinya di meja dan Swing~ ia ikut tertidur.

.

"Hey anak muda, ayo bangun? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Yesung merasa ada yang menggerakkan badannya dan dengan refleks iapun terjaga dari tidurnya.

"Ah, dasar malas. Jangan tidur dihutan seperti ini." Dan orang yang mengajaknya bicarapun langsung melenggang pergi begitu saja.

"Hutan?" Yesung berfikir, sepertinya dia belum terlalu terjaga. Yesung mengerjapkan matanya menyadari jika dia berada ditempat yang asing.

"Dimana ini?" Yesung berdiri dari duduknya membuat Kyuhyun yang tadi bersandar di pundaknya terjatuh dan terbangun.

"Yak! Berisik sekali kau Kim Yesung?"

"Ahhhhh~" Yesung menutup matanya mendengarkan suara.

"Aish~ Bisakah kau berhenti berteriak?" Kyuhyun berdiri dan membersihkan sedikit pakaiannya yang sedikit kotor.

"Cho Kyuhyun? Benarkah kau Cho Kyuhyun?" Yesung memilih maju kedepan dan memegang wajah Kyuhyun.

"Kau benar Cho Kyuhyun."

Grep~

"Yak! Apa ya-"

"Aku takut Kyu~ Kita ada dimana?"

Kyuhyun yang hampir melepas pelukannya pun terdiam, dia baru menyadari dimana dia berada sekarang. Tempat asing yang penuh dengan pohon dimana-mana. Apa ini hutan? Tapi bagaimana bisa ia berada disini? Seingatnya tadi dia mengikuti pelajaran Jung Songsaengnim. Yah! Cho Kyuhyun bukan Yesung yang bodoh! Tapi dia benar-benar berada disini bersama Yesung? Tidak masuk diakal bukan?

"Kyu, Gwaenchana?" Yesung melepas pelukannya menatap Kyuhyun yang sedang melamun.

"Kyu~" Yesung mengguncang tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Ah~ Kita ada dimana sekarang?"

"Molla. Ottokhe?" Tiba-tiba Yesung memeluk lengan Kyuhyun kuat seolah meminta perlindungan dan entah mengapa Kyuhyun yang biasanya marah karena sikap Yesung tapi kali ini berbeda.

Dan

Suutt~

"Awas." Kyuhyun menarik tangan Yesung yang sedang memeluk lengannya, memutar tubuhnya kemudian Kyuhyun menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke tanah dan menarik tangan Yesung agar ia dapat jatuh menimbah badan Kyuhyun.

Jlep- Sebuah anak panah menancap di pohon, Yesung yang melihat anak panah itu hanya dapat membulatkan matanya kaget.

"Itu-"

Deg~ Yesung menatap Kyuhyun yang berada dibawahnya tiba-tiba pipinya merona merah, bagaimana tidak saat ini Yesung tengah menindih Kyuhyun dan wajah mereka terlalu dekat.

"Ehem~ Bisakah kau berdiri dari badanku?"

"Eh~" Dengan cepat Yesung berdiri dan memandang ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupnya.

"Gomawo~" Yesung menunduk, setidaknya ia harus berterima kasih karena Kyuhyun telah menyelamatkan nyawanya.

"Cheonmanayo~ Sekarang kita harus mencari jalan keluar dari tempat ini." Tanpa berfikir panjang, Kyuhyun menggenggam erat tangan Yesung dan mengajaknya berjalan menjauhi tempat aneh ini.

-Klik-

"Sepertinya caramu berhasil panglima Heechul?" Raja sedang menghadap kearah layar besar didepannya itu -membelakangi Heechul-

"Ne Raja, tapi belum saatnya saya menampakkan diri dihadapan mereka. Tunggulah sebentar lagi, saya yakin mereka berdua akan dapat membantu pangeran Ryeowook mendapatkan cahaya Sapphire Blue dan mengalahkan black ocean. Kita akan mematahkan ramalan jika kerajaan Super Junior akan takluk pada Black Ocean."

"Aku percayakan itu semua padamu. Kembalilah untuk menyelesaikan tugasmu."

Heechul memilih mengundurkan dirinya.

.

~Sapphir Blue Ocean~

.

"Ottokhe? Aku lelah Kyu~ kita istirahat sebentar ne?" Kyuhyun menatap Yesung sejenak, ia sadar jika mereka sudah berjalan sangat jauh dan lihatlah tatapan memelas Yesung yang membuatnya tak mampu berkata-kata.

"Baiklah, kita istirahat sejenak disini." Kyuhyun memilih duduk bersandar dibawah pohon sambil memejamkan matanya di ikuti Yesung disampingnya.

Pluk~ Tak perlu waktu lama, tiba-tiba Yesung memejamkan matanya tertidur dipundak Kyuhyun. Dan Kyuhyun yang tadi menutup matanya pun kemudian membukanya dan menatap ke samping, sadar atau tidak Kyuhyun tersenyum melihatnya dan tak lama kemudian ikut tertidur.

.

"Yak! Cho Kyuhyun Kim Yesung."

Brak~

Disaat itulah mereka berdua sadar dari tidurnya dan menatap takjup sekelilingnya, ternyata teman satu kelas mereka. Dan dengan bersamaan pula Yesung dan Kyuhyun saling bertatapan satu sama lain seolah berkata 'Apa kau mengalami kejadian aneh dimimpimu?'

"Kalian berdua keluar dari kelasku, berani sekali kalian tidur di kelas saat aku menerangkan!"

Dan sepertinya teriakan Jung songsaengnim tidak didengar mereka berdua karena mereka masih bertatapan bingung~

TBC

Annyeong~~~ Maaf buat cerita baru lagi, sayang idenya kalau dibuang. Hehehe. Karena nae juga post 'Because I'm Yesung' jadi nae mau liat responnya ne. Yang lebih banyak comentnya entar nae update dulu. Hehehe. Untuk A mistake Cho Kyuhyun, masih di pikir ulang idenya.

Semoga gak bingung ma Prolog ff ini, maklum ini Fantasi pertama saya dan dapat dipastikan banyak kekurangannya.

Review ne~

Gomawo

CloudSparkyuLove


End file.
